


Aranya

by BlackFury



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a port along the French coast is an inn that caters to seamen.  The crews of many ships come here and sometimes leave more behind than they know.  This is one such story but this discovery will change the life of the seaman who learns about it.  This is about Lt William Bush and what he finds waiting for him at the Seaman's Arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aranya

Aranya

by

BlackFury

 

It was 1809 and the British ship the HMS Sutherland was putting into port for resupply and for some shore leave for the officers.  It had been a few years since most of the crew had been here on the south coast of France.  One officer in particular, Lt William Bush was thinking back to a young French woman he had fallen in love with but, they had only had three days together.  Her name was Alouette and she had a mane of honey blond curls and brilliant green eyes that had captivated him.  She had been a bar maid at the Seaman's Arms.  Their last night together, he had given her a locket with an ingenious mechanism.  He showed her how to open it and inside, there was a picture of himself and her.  He smiled as he slipped it around her neck.

 

He thought of that now as he stood on the deck of the Sutherland as she was being tied up to the dock.  Captain Hornblower came over to him, "William?"  Bush smiled, "Memories, Captain, memories."  Hornblower smiled, "Ahh, well, see to the shore leave schedule for the officers and please, make sure you go as well.  You spent the last time in port in your cabin like a hermit crab.  That is not good, Lt."  Bush smiled but said nothing, just nodded his head.  After an hour of checking on the midshipmen and the other officers, Bush finally went ashore and went straight to the Seaman's Arms.  

 

He walked in and stopped to let his eyes get accustomed to the dim lighting then, found a seat in a back corner where he could watch everyone else.  The barmaid that came to his table was familiar and he looked up, "Marie?"  He asked.  Her face lit up, "Messiure Bush, it has been a long time."  He smiled sadly, "Yes, too long.  Is Alouette here?"  Marie's face changed, "I am sorry, but, Alouette died two years ago of fever."  His face fell, "I see."  He said softly, "Thank you."  He ordered a double Scotch and Marie went back to the bar.  She spoke softly to the Bar Keeper and went to the back room.  She returned a few miniutes later with a fourteen year old girl in tow.  The girl had thick black hair and an elegant face.  Bush watched as she cleaned tables and carried empty glasses back to the bar.  

 

Marie brought Bush his drink and left him to watch what was happening.  The young girl was working near his table when he thought he saw something, it looked like a pendant of some sort.  He spoke to her gently in French, "Excusez moi jeune fille que je pourrais vous parler pendant un moment?"  ((Excuse me young lady, may I speak to you for a moment?))  She came over to his table and dropped a shy curtsey, "Mais bien, sur, monsieur, Comment puis-je vous aider?"  ((But of course, Sir. How may I help you?"))  He smiled to try and put her at ease and then, he saw her eyes.  They were as blue as his own and his heart rate speeded up a little.  He looked at the locket around her neck.  "Le medaillon que vous avez autour de votre cou, puis-je le voir?"  ((The locket you have around your neck, May I see it?"))  She smiled at him, "Mais bien sur vous pouvez monsieur."  (("But of course you may, Sir."))  She pulled it over her head and handed to the Lt.  His hands were shaking when he touched it, "Puis-je demander d'ou vous tenez cette?"  ((May I ask where you got this?))  He thought he knew but, he had to be sure.  The young girl dropped her eyes, "Ma mere me l'a donne avant de mourir."  ((My Mother gave it me before she died.))  

 

Bush's heart began to race even more.  He recognized the design.  "Enfant, puis-je demander ce que le nom de votre mere etait?" ((Child, may I ask what your mother's name was?))  The girl looked at him in surprise and spoke one word, "Alouette."  Bush's eyes flew open and he looked at her.  "Quel est votre nom si je peut demander?" ((What is your name, if I may ask?))  She smiled, "Aranya." He nodded and then looked at the locket, "Savez-vous comment ouvrir cette?" ((Do you know how to open this?))  Aranya shook her head, "Non, monsieur, je n'ai pas.  ma mere a dit que l'homme qui lui donnasaurait comment l'ouvrir."  ((No Sir, I do not.  My mother said that the man who gave it to her would know how to open it.))  She was silent for a moment then, she spoke softly, "Elle a dit que l'homme qui saura ouvrir la serrure, il serait mom pere." ((She said that the man who would know how to open it would be my father.))

 

Bush nodded and finding the hidden mechanism, he pressed it and the locket flew open.  Inside was the photo of himself with Alouette and on the other side was a photo of Aranya, his daughter.  Tears filled his eyes and he pulled Aranya to him.  She looked at his face, "Pere?"  She asked.  He answered with one word, "Oui."  Aranya began to cry more out of happiness than anything else.  The tears were falling unchecked down Bush's face as well, grief at losing Alouette and joy at finding what she had left behind for him to find.  Marie smiled from near the bar.  Alouette had asked her to look after Aranya and to have everything ready if and when the girl's father returned.  He finally pulled back to look into his daughter's eyes and managed a smile.  "Aranya, do you speak English?"  Aranya laughed, "But of course, Mother made sure I learned.  She knew you would come back.  She tried to hold on but...."  She turned her face away.  He turned her face back to him and pulled her into his shoulder.  She cried over the loss of her mother.  He cried because now, he had a daughter, someone to take care of.  His life would never be the same again.

 

End?

 

 

  


End file.
